Medically underserved African American women are at greatest risk for late stage breast cancer due to lack of or inconsistent use of mammography screening, resulting in decreased survival. Effective methods are needed to increase their screening rates. The long-term career goal of the applicant is to become an independent investigator capable of developing and implementing intervention programs to promote cancer prevention and control behaviors in African American women. Through a structured training plan of mentoring by seasoned nurse researchers and formal seminars, workshops, and conferences, this K01 Mentored Career Development Award for Underrepresented Minorities will provide the applicant with the opportunity to develop and test the feasibility of an intervention that combines a mammography screening lay health advisor intervention adapted from a CDC Community Health Worker model with an existing, tailored, interactive computer instruction program for low income African American women. The primary aims of the research plan are to determine the feasibility of combining lay health advisors and interactive tailored computer messages into one intervention and to estimate the effect size associated with the combined intervention on mammography screening adherence. The proposed study's conceptual framework integrates concepts from both the Health Belief Model and the Transtheoretical Model. After a development phase (Phase 1), during which lay health advisors will be recruited and trained, a small randomized trial will be conducted in which participants will be randomized to the combined intervention condition or to a usual care, control condition (Phase 2). Outcomes will include mammography screening adherence and stage of mammography screening adoption. Data will be collected at baseline and at 6 months. Findings will serve as preliminary data in support of an R01 application that will test the efficacy of the combined intervention to promote mammography screening adherence in low-income African American women.